


In wine is truth

by Dreamers_den



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik rest in shadow during a hot day and suspiciously acting Altair comes to make him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In wine is truth

Malik was sitting in the shadow of old olive tree. It was one of the hottest days he ever experienced in Acre and despite Malik was used to harsh Syrian sun, he rather decided to avoid it today. The Bureau´s leader didn´t have any important mission for him, so Malik could spend the day any way he wanted and the only thing he wanted right now was a bit of shadow where he could rest, sharpening his throwing knives peacefully.

His rest didn´t last long. 

The assassin tilted his head to side, movement almost hidden by the hood. He could hear the steps coming closer, quietly. Not quietly enough. When Malik thought the steps to be in his reach, he jumped up and swiftly turned around. The blade of his sword stopped inches from Altair´s neck.

“Safety and peace, brother,” the other assassin said, grinning over the steel. Malik sneered and lowered his sword. He already regretted getting up when he felt a drop of sweat running down his jaw. 

“Saf-“ he stopped abruptly and lifted the sword again. Since when Altair _grinned?_ Said assassin only laughed and stumbled towards the shadow. Malik carefully watched Altair to sit down and hiccup. He raised his eyebrow.

“Come ´ere,” Altair said, clumsily waving his hand, inviting Malik to join him under the tree. Malik hesitantly sheathed his sword and knelt by Altair´s side. Young Master assassin hiccupped again.

“What happened to you?” Malik asked in concern. He put a hand on Altair´s shoulder and leant closer. “Are you feeling ill?” Maybe the stupid novice managed to get sunstroke. Allah knew it wouldn´t surprise Malik if he did.

Altair just shook his head. He managed to shake off his hood and other assassin could see his glassy eyes. _Of course he got a sunstroke_ , Malik thought. His grip on Altair´s shoulder tightened a bit. The idea of dragging ill Master assassin all the way to the Bureau wasn´t something he looked forward to.

“Come, Altair. You should rest,” he said aloud, his deep voice almost soothing. Usually, Malik only used this tune to calm horses or to make Kadar forget about scratched knee when he was younger. This felt like a bit of both.

“I´ll rest here,” Altair decided stubbornly, pulling the hood back over his head. Sighing, Malik shifted his weight. His friend´s stubbornness annoyed him almost as much as his arrogance.

“You need to go back to Bureau to drink something,” he tried to reason, but Altair wildly shook his head. He turned to Malik and gave him conspiratory smirk. He leant towards Malik, lowering his voice to whisper. Malik felt the smell of alcohol in his face before Altair shared his secret.

“I already had some drink.”

“Oh.” Malik sat down next to Altair, knowing that he probably wouldn´t be able to drag drunken Master assassin to Bureau without fight. And today was such a hot day to fight! Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. “What did you drink?” 

“Wine.”

“I thought that assassins don´t drink wine.”

“Oh, we do…” Altair said. “We just do it _stealthily_.”

Malik glared at him in disbelief. The stupid novice was actually making fun of him. Well then. He got up abruptly, dusting the sand off his white robes.

“If you can drink _stealthily_ , you can get back to Bureau as well,” he said harshly. “It´s your mission today, _Master assassin_.” His voice was dripping off sarcasm but Altair apparently wasn´t able to recognize it in his state.

Shakily, Altair managed to stand up. He swayed a bit on his legs, but managed to keep the balance by catching on Malik´s shoulder. Malik frowned, turning his head away from bitter smell of wine.

“I´m prepared,” Altair announced. “I´ll fulfil this mission better than anyone could.”

“Of course you will.”

“I´ll stealthily get back to Bureau and no one will see me,” Altair continued as if talking to himself. “And if some Templar stands in my way, good for me, bad for him,” he added, hungry grin spreading on his lips.

Malik frowned. He knew Altair´s skills but even a Master assassin could have problems defending himself against Templar when he was soused.

“No,” he said quickly before Altair could draw his sword. “You must succeed without killing today. It´s… a bet,” he added in sudden moment of inspiration. “I bet you can´t get unnoticed to Bureau without having to fight anyone.”

It took a moment for Altair to absorb the idea. He hiccupped again and swayed on his feet. Malik watched him worriedly. If Altair wouldn´t fall for his trick, it could be a real challenge to get them both to the Bureau in one peace.

“Fine, I can do that,” Altair snorted and Malik exhaled in relief. _That pride will kill you one day, my friend,_ he thought. But right now, he was too glad that his plan was working to lecture Altair like usually.

“Let´s go. I´ll help you with that one, it´s our common mission,” he said gently. Malik threw Altair´s hand over his shoulders, supporting the drunken assassin. The way to Bureau was a long one and there weren´t many shadows on road but Malik didn´t want to risk letting Altair on rooftops. The streets would have to be enough for today.

He almost jumped up when Altair suddenly nuzzled his face against Malik´s neck. Master assassin smiled at him.

“You should have some wine too,” he advised Malik. “You´re always so serious.”

“Someone has to be,” Malik retorted, trying to keep stern look on his face. “Especially around you, novice. What did you think, getting drunken in city full of Templars?”

“I was gat-gah… gahtering the information,” Altair said, stuttered on too complicated word. Malik shook his head. It was strange to see always quiet and composed assassin to stumble over words like this.

“What information?”

“Of our target, Malik!” Stopping, Altair looked in Malik´s face. His golden eyes seemed more glowing than ever. “I went to tavern to _gahther_ information.”

“We don´t have any target right now,” Malik said, but his voice was unsure. Could Bureau leader give Altair task which he wasn´t aware of?

“But we could,” Altair insisted. “Talal, the merchant. He bullies other merchants and he´s getting more influential.” Malik nodded in understanding. He knew who Altair was talking off, but rude merchant wasn´t on their list. Yet.

“We weren´t ordered to kill him, Altair.”

“We will,” the other assassin said with arrogant confidence. He stopped and straightened his back, looking at Malik again. “Talal will be our target and then I´ll kill him easily because I´ll have the right information.”

Malik had to smirk at Altair´s expression. Even a Master assassin can´t look dignified while he´s wasted like this. He patted Altair´s back and stepped forward, dragging Altair with himself.

“I always say that gathering information before mission is important,” he said. It seemed that at least this time, Altair understood the importance of preparations. “It´s good to know that you listen to me.” He managed to hold his sharp tongue for whole two steps before adding: “sometimes.”

Altair´s grip on his shoulder hardened. “I always listen to you,” he said very quietly but trained assassin easily caught the sound. Malik lowered his head, letting the shadow of hood hide his face. He could pretend that he did it to escape harsh Syrian sun, instead of hiding a small smile twisting his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted this on deviantart under name lulu-illussions. Don´t be surprised if you see it there.


End file.
